Together Forever
by Xx Michiko xX
Summary: Sequel to "Save Me" This story is about what happens one year after, Xion and Roxas begins to date each other. Who knows what might happen next. Wait! Do I hear wedding bells? This is just the start. Better summary in Chapter One. R&R
1. Will you marry me?

Narration/Summary by the Author:

One year **later**, Xion and Roxas officially began to date each other. Roxas decided to propose to Xion, his best friend for nine years and now his current girl friend. The blonde was so in love with her and thought it was time. He even thinks about her all the time too! Heck, this young man wakes up early in the morning just to see her sleeping face and kiss her forehead. What do you think will happen? Would she say yes or run away?

Two years **before**, Xion began to date Vanitas. She had graduated from college to become a secondary school teacher. Though, she never got the chance to teach at a school. Since, Vanitas wanted her for his self and always kept her at home unless other family members or friends wanted to see her.

Do you remember how I mentioned that Roxas being a nerd in high school school? Guess what? He is the youngest doctor, for his age. Before, Xion began to live with him he had finished his training at the hospital. Though, he chose to stay as a host (part time job; the ones that go on dates with women to get money) so he could stay with Xion more. If he was to become a doctor at that time, he wouldn't have been able to always be there for her.

Now let the story begin..

* * *

><p>"<em>Where is she? She's thirty minutes late!"<em> Roxas thought to his self while pacing back and forth. He was currently waiting for Xion outside of a five star restaurant. The young man was so worried and nervous too because tonight was when he decided to propose to her. Then his greatest fears began to enter his mind. "What if she was kidnapped? What if something bad happened while she was walking here? Maybe, I should have picked her up from Kairi and Sora's house," and it went on and on. The blonde sat down at a bench and held the sides of his head while looking down at the ground.

Then the clacking of high heels came down the side walk and stopped directly behind him. Roxas slowly looked back to see Xion with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry that I came late." she apologized while wrapping her arms around his neck. The young woman hugged him gently and pulled away.

The young man smiled brightly, relieved that nothing happened and got up. Suddenly he became speechless to see what she was wearing, a white strapless dress that went down to her knees with a black ribbon beneath her bust. She was also wearing black high heels with a necklace and bracelets that matched.

"Is something wrong?" Xion asked worryingly while looking at Roxas's face expression. His mouth was dropped open and his eyes were scanning her from head to toe.

The blonde quickly snapped out of it and shook his head. "I'm okay." He replied, happily while grabbing onto her hand. Then he quickly pulled her inside. "I made a reservation for two under my name, Roxas." The young man said to the host of restaurant. The woman behind the counter looked through her book and nodded her head with a smile. Then she led the couple to their seats.

Roxas walked in front of Xion and pulled out her chair. The young woman kissed the blonde on the cheek and sat down. She was really lucky to have a kind and caring boy friend like him. Then Roxas pushed in the chair and sat down in his own seat as the host handed them the menus while saying, "A waiter will be here soon to take our orders." Finally, she walked off to go back where she was.

Xion and Roxas picked up the menus and looked at it. "This is a lot of munny.." she said softly placing it back down.

"It's okay, I got this." Roxas encouraged her while reaching over for her hand. The young woman nodded her head and looked back at the menu. The food did sound really good. Especially, the steak with smashed potatoes and vegetables so when the waiter came that's what she ordered. Then the young man ordered the lobster with a baked potato.

"Would you like an alcohol beverage with that?" the waiter asked while showing them the other menu.

Xion shook her head and said, "I don't drink anymore, sorry."

Roxas nodded his head and replied, "White wine, please."

The waiter nodded his head and walked off to the kitchen.

As the two waited for their food, they talked about a few things. For example, Larxene and Axel's wedding. The decorations and her wedding dress were very nice. Their wedding cake was so huge too! After a few moments, the waiter came back with their food and served it to them. Then he walked away so they could enjoy it.

While eating, the couple continued to talk to each other about how they liked this restaurant and how good the food was. They even shared with each other. When they were almost done, the blonde drank more of his white wine and sighed heavenly. Then his palms began to become sweaty and his leg was shaking underneath the table. He was a nervous wreck, but did a good job hiding it. Then his heart rate went faster as he thought about how Xion would react.

The young man looked up at her with gentle eyes and became quiet.

"Are you okay?' she asked worryingly again. _Maybe, he became too drunk?_

"Xion, I have something to ask you." He started while walking over to her side of the table. The young man kneeled onto one knee and pulled out a small dark blue box from the back of his dress pants.

The room became silent as the other people noticed what was happening. Then they began to watch, it seemed pretty interesting to them but this put more tension onto Roxas.

Xion knew what he was going to ask now. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. The young woman had became speechless.

"Xion, you are my best friend for nine years now. We went through so much together. Now we were dating for one year now," he said while opening the box. "Will you marry me?" he finally asked while looking directly into her eyes. Roxas's proposal was mostly based on their friend ship and how close they are.

The room fell more silent and more eyes were on them. Even the staff members stopped moving just to watch.

The young woman's eyes filled up in tears and her lips began to quiver. Then her whole body began to shake. Xion was overwhelmed with many feelings as memories of herself and Roxas passed through her mind. Good and bad from high school until now. The female fell off her seat and onto her knees just to hug Roxas tightly. "YES, I WILL MARRY YOU!" she exclaimed while crying more. He was always there for her and she knew he cared for her deeply.

The people in the room had smiles on their faces now and were clapping. Some even said, "Congratulations and good luck."

When the blonde saw his girl friend cry. He thought that she was going to run out before she embraced him and replied. Now Roxas felt like the luckiest man in the world. He had a wonderful fiancée and almost everything he dreamed of. He would have jumped for joy and cheered, but they were in a public place.

Xion pulled back from her now fiancée and looked at him. "I love you," she said sweetly while kissing him upon the lips. The young man returned the kiss and took the ring from the box. Then he finally slipped it onto her finger.

"I love you too, Xion." He said calmly now while getting back up. Then the young man helped the raven haired female up. "Now we will always be together forever."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope, you liked this first chapter of my third story ever~!<strong>

**Hey. Did you guys notice that I'm kinda improving? o w o'' compared to my first story/chapter one.**

**Also, I'm still working on the final chapter for Save Me. It will be done soon, I hope. I have a writer's block for it.**

**- Michiko**


	2. Don't Leave

Three months later.

"Mmmm.." Roxas sounded while waking up. His eyes fluttered open as the sun shined through the windows to hit him in the face. The young man turned his position to see Xion laying beside of him, sleeping peacefully still. The female had a dark blue spaghetti strap night gown on. Which looked really nice on her and it was short and silky too. The blonde wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her. "Xion, time to wake up." he said while speaking softly into her ear.

The young woman snuggled her head into his chest and tried to sleep more. "Nu-huh. Xion, c'mon wake up. We have to work today." he tried to persuade while shaking her shoulder to wake her up more. The female hated to wake up when she had a peaceful dream or felt too comfortable in the bed.

"A few more minutes.." she quickly retorted while wrapping her arm around Roxas.

"The last time I let you sleep more. You was late for work and it's worse too because you're a school teacher." Roxas replied moving away from her a bit. He did like it when she hugged him though. "Just think about it like this.." He kissed her forehead like what he does every morning and continued, "Tomorrow is a weekend day, so you could sleep until noon. Faster you get up, faster the day would go by."

Xion pulled away from Roxas and looked at him for a short moment. "Okay.." she replied, still a bit drowsy. Then the both of them got up to get ready for the morning.

* * *

><p>"Good morning class. I'm sorry that I'm a bit late.." Xion apologized while walking into the class room. The girl students had white buttoned up collared shirts and blue plaid skirts. Some wore white or dark blue socks with black or brown school shoes and the boys wore the same type of shirts, but they had long blue plaid pants with schools shoes. Some even wore vests, but those were optional.<p>

"GOOD MORNING!" They all replied happily.

The young woman sighed softly and said, "Today is a catch up day so if you didn't turn in a previous assessment please, do it now and if you need help come see me." She didn't want to fail a students, if he or she didn't fully understand his or her work so at the end of the week Xion would have this day for them. If a student was done already, they could work on something from another class or just do extra credit. They would need it.

* * *

><p>"Roxas!" Olette yelled from down the hall way. The young female with brown hair and green eyes began to run to him while holding a clip board in a hand.<p>

"Huh? What is it?" Roxas asked curiously. He hoped that nothing bad happened to any of the patients or if someone was rushed to the emergency room.

The young woman handed him the clip board and replied, "You forgot to give me your signature to proceed with the CT scan for one of the patients."

The blonde nodded his head and pulled out a pen from his jacket's pocket and signed the paper. "Sorry for making you look for me." He added on while rubbing the back of his head.

"No. No, don't worry about it." Olette replied happily. Then she looked at his hand. Which reminded her of Xion because of his engagement ring. "How is Xion doing?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"She's doing fine, still drowsy in the morning though." Roxas replied.

Then the female laughed softly, remembering all the stories he had told her. They were such a cute, but silly couple. The nurse still remembered when she had to take care of Xion in the hospital, one year ago from the gun shot she had in her stomach. They would always talk to each other and sometimes, Roxas would come in to check up on her and leave to do his job.

"Okay then, Roxas." Olette said while taking a few steps back. "I'll see you later." she finally said while turning around so she could give the paper to another doctor.

* * *

><p>Almost the end of the school day.<p>

"Hey Miss.." one female student spoke up while placing her papers onto Xion's desk.

"What is it?" she asked curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"How is your husband like?" Her student continued while pointing at her diamond ring.

Then it seemed like all the girls quiet down just to hear Xion speak about Roxas. They even began to stare at her.

"Well.. He's not my husband yet. Roxas is my fiancee." Xion said with a smile. After wards she continued on, "I met him at this school when I was sixteen. At first we were just good friends and then one year and a half ago, we began to date and three months ago he proposed to me."

"so your relationship is mostly based on your friendship?" Some of the girls asked. The teacher simply nodded and tapped her finger nails against the table. Then questions began to rise up. "Do you guys live with each other? Is he romantic? Do you have a picture of him? How were you guys like in high school?"

Xion was shock to see how interested the girls were in her class, so she decided to reply to their questions. "In high school, I was a cheer leader and my fiancee was a.. how to say this without sounding mean.. A REALLY smart teen." Then the boys began to pay attention.

"WHAAAATTT?" All of her students replied back. "You were a cheerleader and your fiancee was a nerd?" They asked, surprised.

"Hey! I didn't say he was a nerd." Xion shouted back. Though, it was true. Roxas was and he still is, it's just that he has a better taste in fashion. Since, they met and began to hang out with each other.

"Hey. Hey, Miss! Can you do back flips, cart wheels, and other stuff?" A few of them asked, very interested of how she is like.

"I probably still could. It was only a few years a go when I graduated from high school. THOUGH! I won't do it today. I have a pencil skirt dress on." The young woman replied back while pulling her wallet out from her purse. "and this is what he looks like." she added on while opening her wallet to pull out a picture of both of them at the park. They wanted to see what he looked like. The teenaged girls quickly got out of their seats and rushed to the front of the class to look at the picture.

"You're so lucky! He's so hot! You guys look so cute! I want to date your fiancee~!" Xion heard as her students looked at the picture. In the back of the class, the boys of the huddled around and talked about how hot their teacher was and so on..

Finally, the bell to excuse the students from school to go home rang. The students went back to their seats to put their things into their bags and left while saying, "Bye" to Xion.

Once all the students were gone. The young woman pulled out her cell phone from her purse and placed her wallet back inside. Then she began to call Roxas and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hey Xion~" Roxas answered quite seductively. He knew it was her because of his caller ID.

"Roxy~ I'm not coming home until seven or eight o'clock tonight because I have to grade all of my student's papers and buy groceries."

"Oh Okay, I understand. Do you want me to pick you up?" He replied back.

"No, it's okay. I'll just take the bus. Plus, you get off work at seven o'clock tonight. You should rest. I'll make you dinner when I get home." Xion added on while sounding concern. She wanted him to get more rest than herself because he does more things at his job and it was a lot harder.

"Thanks Xi."

"Mhmm.. I love you, Roxas. I'll see you later." Xion said. Then she waited for Roxas's reply.

"I love you more~ Bye Xion." He said. After hearing that, Xion hanged up and he did the same.

* * *

><p>Later that night.<p>

"I'm so tired.." Roxas said while walking into his home while stretching his arms up in the air. The lights were still off, so Xion wasn't home yet. The blonde didn't even bother to turn it on. He just walked over to the couch to lay down and rest for a while. After a few moments, he heard someone knocking on the door. The young man got up to open the door for Xion, but to his surprise it was Namine. "Na-Namine.. what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Roxas!" The blond exclaimed while throwing her self at him. Then tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do!" she continued while crying into his chest. [During the one year transition, Namine, Riku, and etc was invited to their house; apartment for a party so they know where they live now]

At the moment, the young man was wondering how she even got upstairs. - She probably was going to call his home from downstairs until a resident came to open the door and he or she opened the door for her to come in, thinking that she is a resident too.

"Namine.. Tell me what happened. Are you okay?" He asked while looking over at the clock. It was 8:30pm. His fiancee wasn't home yet either too. He should have picked her up.

* * *

><p>"Where's the bus?" Xion asked herself while looking down at her watch. She wanted to get home as soon as possible to make Roxas dinner. Then she saw the bus come. The female quickly stood up with her groceries in one hand and flashed her bus pass at the driver while boarding. After a few minutes, the young woman got off the bus and used her key to get into the apartment. Then went up the elevator and used another key to get into her and Roxas's home. "Roxas..?" she questioned while flipping on the lights. No one to be seen in the living room or the kitchen. The female placed the groceries and her purse on the table and explored the rest of the house to see if the the blonde was home yet.<p>

Suddenly, she came to a halt when she opened the door to their bedroom. Xion saw Roxas laying down on the bed with Namine over him, kissing his neck. She became speechless as if Vanitas punched her in the stomach with all of his strength. "R-Roxas.. How could you..?" she finally spoke while looking at the two. Though, she didn't notice that the blonde was trying to push her off by the female's shoulders. The young woman had just thought that he was bringing her in closer by her shoulders. "If you want to date your ex-girlfriend you can. Just don't contact me anymore." Xion pulled off the engagement ring and tossed to Roxas.

It felt like her heart had shattered into many pieces and her sad emotions were about to over flow. Her eyes were already filling up with tears and it was trailing down her cheeks and her body began to tremble.

"NO, XION! LISTEN TO ME!" Roxas shouted as the ring fell by the side of him. The blonde quickly took it and placed it into his pocket as Namine looked at Xion with a mischievous smirk. Though, the raven haired female didn't notice it. The blonde pushed Namine off of him with all of his strength and rushed over to the young woman and grabbed onto her hand as she turned around, ready to leave. "Please, don't leave.." Roxas begged sincerely. "It wasn't what it looked like, I promise!"

"I'm done here.." Namine murmured under her breath and left the home. The reason why she did this was currently unknown to Roxas, but through Xion's eyes. She saw something else. _Maybe, she was trying to split them up.._

"OH REALLY? WHAT WAS IT THEN?" Xion asked as she turned around to slap Roxas in the face. [O _ O'' scared, huh?]

The blonde held the side of his cheek from where she slapped him at, but as he did. He lost grip from her hand and she was ran to the front door. The young man quickly ran for her and picked her up over his shoulder, so she couldn't him harm harshly. She could only punch his back and kick his stomach. "LET ME GO!" she commanded him, her sadness had turned into rage.

"Fine, I will in a couple seconds." Roxas replied while going back to the bedroom. Then he threw Xion onto the bed and before she could get back up to run away again, he fell on top of her (Not literally. He's just over her with his arms and legs at her sides). "Listen to me now." He commanded. His voice had turned into a low tone showing that he was serious.

The young woman tried to calm her self down and looked off to the side. She didn't want to look at his face at the moment. Many thoughts were just passing through her head as she saw that image of Roxas and Namine in her head from a few minutes ago. Then Roxas explained what happened from the moment Namine arrived. Xion looked up at him and wondered if he was lying or not. "I don't believe you." she said, trying to see how much she was worth to him. If he gave up, Xion was just going to leave and move to somewhere FAR away and if he tried, she would believe him and apologize.

"I guess, I have no chose but to show you how much I love for you then." Roxas said while grabbing onto both of her wrists aggressively to place above her head. Then he began to kiss her neck repeatedly. After wards, he left one hand at both of her wrists as the other began to unbutton her blouse to her dress. The blonde sat back up and looked at her for a moment. Her face expression didn't change yet so he continued by going back down to kiss more by her collar bone. Then down in between her chest.

"Okay.. Okay.. I believe you.. I'm very sorry, Roxas." Xion apologized while tilting her head back a bit.

"That's good," He said while looking back at her, the young man stopped what he was doing. "Now put this back on." he added on while pulling out the diamond ring from his pocket. After wards, he slipped it onto Xion's left ring finger. "I'm going to continue now."

The young woman looked at him at disbelief until she felt him kissing her again. "No.. Not until we're officially married," she moaned as her eye sight went hazy.

"Do you really think that I can wait nine more months?" He asked while raising an eye brow.

"Yeah I think, you can resist." Xion replied with a short laugh.

"What if I do something while you are sleeping then, huh?" He asked sarcastically.

"Then you will end up sleeping on the floor for nine months."

Roxas threaded his fingers through Xion's hair and held her close to his body. "Don't you ever try to leave me again.." He said while rubbing her back. (They're laying on their sides now)

Tears began to develop in the young woman's eyes as she thought what she was going to do. "I promise, I won't do it again.. I'm really sorry, Roxas." She looked up at him and kissed his lips gently. Then he kissed her back and licked across her sealed lips. "Roxas!" she exclaimed, actually surprised that he wanted to kiss her like that since they never did.

"At least try this!" he retorted while moving his arms down to her waist.

Xion looked at him uneasily and tried her best to do what he was.

After a few moments.

"OOOWW!" she yelled in pain in the middle of it while pulling away from him.

"Whaaaat now?" Roxas asked, sounding a bit irritated. Since, he was enjoying doing this to her.

"Well! Your _'problem' _is currently poking against me harshly. I think, I should just took a shower and sleep already.."

"Yeah I think, we should take a shower and sleep together." The blonde said slyly, but seductively.

Then she pulled away from him a bit and looked more into his eyes. "Sleep together, yes. Shower together, no." Xion laughed softly and continued, "You remind me of some of my high school students. To be more specific the boys. They always want _'some of that'. _It's funny how casual they talk about it in class."

"I remind you of your hormonal teenage students?" He asked a bit, curious.

"Mhmm.." she replied while rubbing her nose against his. Then she got up to take a shower. "I'll be out in twenty minutes." Xion walked into the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom and shut the door close.

"HEY! HOW ABOUT MY DINNER?" He asked while realizing that she hadn't made him anything.

"Look through the package on the table. I bought dinner instead because I felt too lazy to cook," The young woman replied while sticking her head out from the door.

* * *

><p>Half a hour later.<p>

Xion comes out of the bathroom, wearing her night gown as Roxas goes into the bathroom after her to take a shower and _'fix'_ a few things. The young woman then walked into the kitchen to eat her portion of the dinner and lay down on the couch after wards. Finally, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Forty five minutes later.

"Hey Xi-" Roxas said while walking into his bedroom from the bathroom. He was expecting Xion to be laying down on the bed, falling asleep. "Where did she go..?" he asked his self while going to the kitchen. Nope not in there. Then he saw her passed out on the couch. The blonde smiled, relieved that she didn't leave like what she had promised. Roxas picked her up bridal style and carried her off to the bedroom, but they had one small problem while going there. He accidentally slammed her head against the door while walking in. Luckily, she was a heavy sleeper.

The young man laid her down and fell asleep with her after wards.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Not even Namine could have split them up~ Good thing that Roxas cares about Xion enough to still go after her. ^ ^ This is like my LONGEST chapter I ever made. I hoped you liked it. **Also, please review.** I want improve my writing, get feedback about what I did good & bad, and possibily get new ideas for the story..


	3. The Unexpected

Three more months later.

"Okay, Roxas. I called the photographers, videographers, caterers, florists and musicians. They all said that they can arrange everything for our wedding day." Xion said happily while hanging up her cell phone. The couple was currently driving to their new home that they bought. It was a beautiful two story house with three bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a office. Also, it has a colorful garden in the back with a swimming pool. The two had already finished furnishing the home.

"That's great," Roxas replied. He was happy that everything was working out. A month ago, they had found a nice church to get married at and the minister was glad to marry the cute couple. "Now we just need to get a wedding cake and get our wedding lisence. Then you need to find your wedding dress." The blonde continued while turning into the drive way of their new home.

"Don't forget, we still need to make the invitations and plan out our honeymoon." Xion reminded him while getting out of the car. The young man got out also and followed her to the trunk. Of course, both of them shut the doors and locked the car. They wouldn't want someone to steal it.

"I would never forget about planning our honey moon." Roxas replied with a wink while opening the back of the car, so the two could get their luggage.

"Roxas!" The young woman scolded while elbowing his side playfully. Then the raven haired female pulled out her luggage filled with her clothes and other necessaries as her fiancee did the same. After wards, the blonde closed the trunk and locked it. Xion sighed softly and looked up at the house. "Is it me or does it feel like time is passing by really fast now?" Her smile slowly faded away and she continued, "We already got everything planned out perfectly, this would be our first night in the house and-" She was cut off when her fiancee kissed her while holding the bottom of her chin.

After a short moment, he broke it. "Don't worry, if it feels like it's going fast. This is just the start." Roxas said while looking into her wonderful ocean blue eyes. "We have a **long** way to go after this. Trust me."

The young woman wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "I know.." she said quietly. Xion really felt lucky that she had a fiancee like Roxas because he was nice, caring, silly, and lovable. Also, he would always be there for her.

Soon enough, the two entered the house and put away their luggage in the master bedroom. "What to do now..?" Xion asked while sitting at the edge of the king sized bed.

"Well.. we can always get started on those invitations, right?" Roxas suggested while rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, let's do that another day. How about if we go on a date?" Xion asked shyly while blushing. "We could see a movie and get ice cream, after wards.." The young woman suggested while tucking her bangs behind her ear.

The blonde smirked and held his hand out to her. "Let's go then. Maybe, we can go to an arcade later too." He suggested also. Xion grabbed onto his hand and the blonde pulled her up into a hug. Then the two headed off to the movie theater, after their little _moment_.

* * *

><p>"Two movie tickets to 'Insidious', please." Roxas said to cashier while sliding the money under neath the glass. The woman smiled and took the money to put it into the cash register. Then she gave Roxas the two movie tickets. "Thanks." The blonde took the tickets and gave one to Xion while walking inside the theater.<p>

"Isn't 'Insidious' a scary movie?" Xion asked, suspiciously. She really hated movies because she would get nightmares, paranoid, and scared by simple shadows. "I don't want to look at my hands for the entire movie, you know?" The young woman added on.

Suddenly, a man took their tickets and ripped half of it off, verifying that they just paid for the ticket. "Number eight on the left side. " He said, explaining which room the movie was in.

Roxas nodded and took his fiancee's hand. "Don't worry, I'll be by your side and if something scary happens. You can always hide your face in my shoulder, so you don't need to see what's happening," He encouraged while walking to the snack bar. Then something else popped up into his head. "or make out with me, so you don't need to pay attention at all."

Xion laughed softly and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Get something to eat, I'll pay for this." Xion insisted while looking up at the menu. Though, that comment that Roxas gave her made her face turn red as always.

The blonde looked at Xion curiously and smiled. Then they waited in line until it was their turn. "Can I have a number six with gummy bears?" he asked as Xion pulled out her money from her wallet.

"Ten dollars." The cashier said while typing something into the cash register.

Xion gave the cashier the money and he went on to make what Roxas ordered; large popcorn with a large candy and drink. Soon enough, he came back and gave them the food and the young woman took it as Roxas walked away to get a drink from the soda fountain.

* * *

><p>"That was such a horrifying movie!" Xion exclaimed while walking out with Roxas at her side. She was even clinging onto his arm still afraid.<p>

"Didn't you like it when those two people made out though?" The blonde teased, trying to cheer her up a bit.

"H-hey!" The young woman exclaimed as her face turned crimson red. Heh, during a couple of scenes they did make out though. They even sat in the back, so no one else could see them. Just thinking about it made her smile, but it disappeared when she saw the blond haired female that tried to break up Roxas and her self. _"Why would she even do that? Is she jealous that we are engaged?" _Xion thought while starring at her. Namine was clinging onto Riku's arm; her boy friend for eight years now. Of course, they were on and off and it seems like they were back together again.

Roxas noticed Xion's face expression looked into the direction she was looking at. "Xion, let's just go. We don't need to talk about what happened before." Roxas persuaded while grabbing onto her hand to pull her out. "She probably did that because of her break up with Riku during that time.." He suggested while leaving the theater with her.

The raven haired female eyes lowered in sadness as she thought about that day. Since, Namine did that.. Xion didn't talk to her and on top of that Namine **was** her best friend since, high school. The blond didn't even tried to call to apologize, so Xion could stay irritated with her. Right? "Roxas, I'm going to go home.. You can hang out with Axel, if you want." Xion said with a soft sigh at the end. Suddenly, her cell phone began to ring. The young woman looked at the caller ID to see that Sora was calling her. The raven haired female answered the phone and placed it up to her ear. "Hello? What is it Sora?" she asked curiously while looking at Roxas. He seemed a bit sad that she wanted to leave from their date.

"KAIRI'S IN THE HOSPITAL NOW!" Sora shouted into the phone, panicking. "She's going to give birth soon!"

"W-what? I thought, she was due one week from now." Xion said, worryingly. She hoped her sister was okay at the moment.

"JUST COME TO THE HOSPITAL, PLEASE~! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Sora begged.

"SORA!" Kairi shouted in the back ground. "I need you!"

"Okay, Roxas and I will come as soon as possible." Xion finally said. Then she hanged up and turned to the blonde. "Kairi's in labor right now.. Let's go to the hospital." The young woman said while grabbing onto her fiancee's hand to drag him off to the car.

* * *

><p>"Ahh~ I'm so glad that you are here." Kairi said happily while looking at Xion. Then she winced a little from the pain in her lower region.<p>

"A-are you okay?" The raven haired female asked as the red head grabbed onto her hands.

Suddenly, her mood changed and she sat up more in the bed. "No, I'm not okay and pretty soon a baby is going to come out of me!" she exclaimed while tilting her back back. "AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SORA!"

Xion and Roxas looked at each other and staggered away from Kairi.

"I'M GOING TO PUSH SOON!" She yelled in pain as Sora came up to her side.

"Roxas! Do something!" Xion panicked as she saw Kairi placing her feet on the stirrups.

"WHAT? I'm not the type of doctor to give birth to a child! I'll be right back. I'll just get Olette, she knows what to do!" Suddenly, the blonde rushed out of the room to find the brunette.

"Kairi! Don't push yet!" Sora commanded as he held onto his wife's hand, trying to comfort her.

"I'll try!" The young woman replied while trying to cool down. It hurts so much, she was crying and her hands were trembling.

"Okay! I'm here!" Olette yelled while running into the room. Then she placed on a mask over her mouth and placed the gloves over her hands. "Kairi, when I count to three push your hardest. You understand?" The young woman then stood at the end of the bed and did the count down to three, "One.. Two.. THREE!"

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The red head yelled while pushing the baby out. She ended up grabbing onto her husband's hand tightly in the process.

Xion's eyes widened as she watched with Roxas beside her. She couldn't believe what was going on at the moment. Pretty soon, she'll become a aunty. Though, she was a bit afraid about getting pregnant in the future now..

"Okay, Kairi. Push your hardest two more times! She's almost out!" Olette explained while getting ready to take her newborn out.

Kairi cried out again, but even louder than before as Sora stood be side saying, "Come on. You can do it!" Finally, the young woman did her final push and a cry was heard.

"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord, Sora?" Olette asked as another nurse rushed in to give her the tools.

"No, I'll pass.." Sora replied as he saw his child. The brunette female laughed softly and cut it for him. Then the other nurse took the baby somewhere else and Kairi began to cry. "What's wrong?" The young man asked while kissing his wife's cheek.

"It's over! It's finally over!" The red head replied happily. It was tears of joy. She was happy that she wasn't pregnant and didn't need to give birth again.

* * *

><p>After a few moments of taking care of a few things.<p>

The red head laid back in a new clean bed and began to rest peacefully. Then Olette came back in while holding Sora and Kairi's child in her arms. "Here you guys go." The female said quietly with a smile. The baby was fast asleep.

Kairi took the baby from Olette and cradled her. "She's so adorable.." she said softly while looking down at her. Suddenly, Sora snapped a picture of the scene as the new born opened her eyes for a short moment and closed it. The baby girl had brown hair like Sora and light blue eyes like Kairi.

"What are you going to name her?" Xion asked while looking down at her niece.

"Sora and I have decided to name her Akari." Kairi responded with a gentle smile. [Akari means light; brightness in Japanese.]

"That's a wonderful name," The raven haired female replied as Sora joined Kairi.

"She's so cute.." Sora commented while cupping his daughter's cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN::** Yay~ This chapter is done. OMG, I had to do so much researching about weddings and giving birth. - _ -;; Now I don't want to even try getting pregnant because giving birth isn't that easy and the after effects are horrible but that's the experience of life~ *sigh- still has a writer's block for "Seeing You Again"* Sorry that I didn't update that story yet. I'll get to it when I have a few ideas..


	4. Remembrance

Two months later.

"Soo.. what do you guys think about this dress?" Xion asked while turning around to show her mother [I'll make it Tifa], Kairi, and Olette her wedding dress. It was a strapless white princess wedding dress with beading on the bust. The woman that was helping her put on the dress in the dressing room then came out and placed a tiara with a long veil attached on top of the young woman's head and stepped away to take a look.

"I really like it!" Olette exclaimed as her eyes widened. Xion really did look like a princess that was going to be married at one of those elegant, royal weddings. Xion smiled as she had one approval. Now she waited for her mother and Kairi to respond.

The red head smiled at her sister and nodded. "I like it too, Xion. It looks way better than my mermaid wedding dress." Suddenly, Akira began to cry lightly from her baby carriage stroller. "Oh, Akira woke up.." the young woman said softly while picking up her child. Then cradling her in her arms. "Shh.. go back to sleep, honey." Kairi said in a caring tone of voice while gently swaying her daughter back and forth in her arms.

A soft smile pulled on Xion's face as she watched her sister take care of her child, kindly. Suddenly, she heard her mother crying. "Mom! What's wrong?" The young woman asked concerned while rushing up to the older woman. The woman with longer black hair had her hands on her eyes, spilling out all of her tears until Xion came up to her. Tifa looked at her youngest child and hugged her into a tight hug.

"I-I just wish that your father was still alive to see both of you and see how you two are doing.." The older woman said while pulling away. "I'm so happy.. You two have your futures ahead for you." Then she looked at the new mother of a child. "Kairi, you got married to Sora and now you have Akira.. " Tifa than looked at the young woman with black hair and ocean blue eyes. "And you Xion, you are getting married to Roxas! That was something I was not expecting until you told me on the phone that you was engaged to him. I'm just so proud of you two." The woman finally said while wiping away her tears.

Xion hugged her mother as tears began to swell up in her eyes. She too wishes that her father was still alive to see them now.

* * *

><p>That night.<p>

"Roxas! Stop that!" Xion exclaimed while laughing as her fiancee was tickling her sides. Roxas smiled, seeing that the young woman was now happy and kissed her cheek.

"Now will you tell me what's making you so sad now?" Roxas asked while wrapping his arms around her waist and looking into her blue eyes.

"You know.. how my father died when I was just seventeen, right?" she started off quietly while looking back at Roxas. The blonde nodded his head, wanting her to continue. "Well.. I realized that he wasn't there for so many things. My graduation from highschool. Kairi's marriage to Sora. Then our graduation from college, his first grandchild's birth, and now our engagement.." Xion finally said as her eyes lowered in sadness.

The young man cupped her cheek with his hand as he sensed that she was going to cry pretty soon. "Don't cry, Xion.. It's okay because I'll always be here for you." and with that said, Roxas then hugged her closely to his body as she began to cry.

**A/N::** I KNOW! THIS WAS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER. I'm sorry... next chapter gets better? ;D


	5. I Do

"Here let me help you." Kairi volunteered to help Xion attach the veil to the beautiful tiara. The red head stepped back and looked at her sister. She looked like a graceful princess from a fairy tale story finally getting married to her prince. Xion's hair was half up and half done with curls at the end and her bangs went off to the side. Her wedding dress was an A-line strapless princess dress. The young woman also had on long white gloves that went a little bit up from her elbows and white high heels on.

"Is everyone ready in here?" Sora asked while poking his head in.

"SORA!" Kairi yelled at him. "You're not suppose to be peeking inside here! What if someone was still changing?" The brunette scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Well.. Roxas and everyone else is ready." He informed while looking back for a short moment. "I hope you guys are too because Roxas and Axel (the best man) are already walking down the isle to stand." Once, they had walked through two people closed the large wooden door so no one would be able to see the others getting ready. Xion looked at everyone in the room and her eyes were about to swell up in tears.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "This is it! I finally getting married!" she said happily while grabbing her white rose bouquet. Olette, Aqua, and the other bride maid smiled at her happily and grabbed their blue and white flower bouquet. "Okay! Everyone look at me." The bride maids and Kairi faced Xion as she checked out their short aqua colored strapless satin dresses with flattering cross gather at waist. "Okay, we are already. Now let's go~"

Finally, all the young women walked out of the room and paired up with their partners. Kairi paired up with Sora, Olette paired up with Sora, Aqua paired up with Terra, and a young female with long black hair and sapphire blue eyes (I ran out of people, so I used my OC) paired up with Ventus. The doors to the crowded room filled with family and friends opened. Then one by one, the maid maids and groomsmen walked in; arm linked with each other until they reached the alter. After wards, they walked in different directions and faced each other.

Suddenly, Xion appeared at the door way while holding her bouquet in front of her chest. Everyone looked back and the music began to play, slowly the young female walked in with the beat of the song while looking down; feeling so anxious, worried, and shy at the same time. When Xion reached the alter the music stopped and she lowered the bouquet and looked at Roxas.

The blonde was so happy to see Xion walk in wearing her wedding dress. She looked so beautiful to him and always had. Now they were getting married after all of this time. This was something he never expected not even in his wildest dreams. It all felt unreal, but it was actually occurring. He felt like the luckiest man in the world getting married to a woman that loves him with all of her heart and that's how she felt about him also.

The room went quiet and the priest continued on, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

There was a pause and everyone was still quiet.

"Roxas, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

The blonde smiled happily and said, "I do."

The priest then looked at Xion and asked the same thing. "Of course, I do!" she exclaimed happily as her eyes swelled up with tears again, but this time it rolled down her rosy cheeks.

The couple then stepped closer to each other and Xion handed her bouquet to Kairi to hold for a while. Roxas grabbed onto Xion's shaking hands and repeated after the priest.

"I Roxas take Xion as my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, from richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

The young woman smiled happily and repeated the same thing, but her voice was shaking. "I Xion take thee Roxas as my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

"Two may exchange ring now." The priest added on as a little boy with a white pillow walked towards them. Roxas took Xion's ring and Xion took Roxas's ring. Then they placed it on each other's left ring finger.

"You may kiss the bride,"

Roxas leaned in and kissed her softly and quickly pulled back. He felt so shy to kiss her in front of all of their family and friends. "C'mon, is that all you got?" Axel exclaimed. Roxas glared back at his best man and turned back to Xion. He kissed her again, but more passionately and longer.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The newly wedded couple smiled at each other and ran down the isle as everyone stood up to clap and cheer. Once, they went outside the photographer took more pictures of them. He had token pictures as they were getting wed and when Xion was walking down the isle. They had taken pictures with their groomsmen, bride maids, and family too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN::** Yay~ They finally got married~ I'm so happy. *tear* Well.. if I messed up with the wedding ceremony part. I'm sorry because I don't know much and I'm only a fifteen year old and knows NOTHING about this type of stuff. I hoped you still enjoyed it though. Also, if you think the story is over. It's not~ It's pretty much the beginning? Ahahaha~ Well.. ttyl.


End file.
